


Sweet Haze

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Location not specified probably their tent/bedroom, So Sappy, Sweet, This is sappy smut, Vaginal Fingering, Woah tagging stuff like that is embarassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: The hands of her fellow pegasus knight danced across her skin, sending tingles through Sumia’s whole body.

  “You’re so cute...” she whispered. Cordelia looked liked she wanted to snap back that it was Sumia who was the cutest, but a small moan cut her off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: I've never had sex. This is the product of some incognito Google searches and other fanfics. So let me know if anything is physically impossible haha
> 
> Also the italics don't mean anything I just like the vibe they gave the fic

_The hands of her fellow pegasus knight danced across her skin, sending tingles through Sumia’s whole body._

_“Ah! C-Cordelia!” she panted, staring right in into said woman’s red eyes. Those long fingers continue their waltz down her torso, resting on her stomach as it rose and fell._

_“You’re so lovely...” Cordelia said, her breath coming out in hot puffs against delicate skin._

_Sumia couldn’t find enough air in her lungs to respond to the compliment. All her attention was focused on keeping her eyes open and to stop from succumbing to the pleasure too early._

_Suddenly there was a tongue tracing around her navel and she gasped loudly, instinctively lifting her hips into the air, “Cordelia!” Her breath was shaking with lust and desire and her lover laughed against her stomach._

_“What do you want me to do?” the red-head’s grin was positively predatory. Sumia shook under the hot gaze, tracing her own hand down her stomach to rest right above her panties._

_“P-Please...” she plead, tugging the fabric weakly, “Touch me here!”_

_“Since you asked me so nicely...”_

_Slowly, tantalizingly, one hand that had been resting on Sumia’s hip made it’s way up to fondle her exposed breast while the other tugged her underwear down. Sumia obediently lifted her legs up to let Cordelia pull it off her._

_The hand on her breast applied the lightest pressure, and it did wonderous things to Sumia. A thumb brushed her nipple, and her breath hitched._

_Seeing this reaction made Cordelia decide to swipe a finger across the nipple with more purpose, the expression on her face making it clear that she relished the noises her girlfriend made._

_Though she was enjoying the attention, Sumia’s whines increased in pitch, and she clenched her thighs together, put emphasis on her untouched lower half. Cordelia took some pity on her, bringing her tongue down to kiss around the V of her hips._

_“Please! Please!” Sumia cried. Her pleas were breathy and adorable, and did a myriad of things to Cordelia’s whole body. Finally content with her teasing, she removed her hand from Sumia’s breast and brought it down to hold her thigh. With a quick lick of her lips Cordelia brought her mouth down to lick a stripe down the folds of her pussy._

_Finally getting some of her desired pressure, Sumia sighed loudly, reaching her hand out to lightly grab at Cordelia's hair. Pleased with herself, Cordelia tasked herself with playing with her clit as her tongue did its work below. It darted in and out, and it met less and less resistance each time. Sumia was now wet and eager, and the taste made Cordelia’s pussy twitch._

_“Come on, darling...”  she said with a full mouth, “You can do it...”_

_As if her words were a magic spell, Sumia’s back arched with a long groan. Cordelia moaned and kept her mouth where it as her girlfriend rode out her high. When she finally hit the sheets again, she was red in the face with a content expression._

_Pleased by aroused, Cordelia reached a hand down to pleasure herself but was surprised to find Sumia stopping her._

_“No...no. Let me. You make me feel so good, I want to do it for you to...”_

_They locked eyes. Cordelia nodded with a smile, letting Sumia gently pushing her back down onto the bed. After gently sucking on her fingers for a few moments (this was an impromptu tryst and they didn't have everything they needed) and gathering some of Cordelia's natural fluids. While Cordelia had skill with her mouth, Sumia’s talent lay with her hands._

_Her girlfriend was already aroused and pliant and her entrance point was already slick and ready. She run her fingers over the outside at first, a bit of extra stimulation before it began. When she was ready, Sumia's fingers went in with ease. Pushing and pulling with her hand, she leaned up to kiss Cordelia, who was already getting breathless._

_“You’re so cute...” she whispered. Cordelia looked liked she wanted to snap back that it was Sumia who was the cutest, but a small moan cut her off._

_Sumia gently maneuvered her hand so her thumb hovered over her clit. She pressed it down and it elicited a gasp from Cordelia._

_Sumia wasn't as much one to tease as Cordelia, and she picked up a vigorous pace to please he lover. It worked perfectly and the only warning Cordelia gave her before she came was a quick and rough kiss, moaning “Suuuumia!” into her mouth._

_They both inhaled sharply, then letting out a calming breath. Sumia gingerly extricated her hand and laid next to Cordelia, fingers playing with her long hair._

_“I love you,” she said softly and sincerely. Cordelia smiled, tugging her closer on the bed._

_“I love you too.”_

_Sumia smiled back at her, snuggling into her side. Nights like these, where they made love then relaxed before an evening bath and a goodnight's sleep...they were Cordelia’s favorite thing, and she believed it was the same for Sumia._

_Cordelia kissed her wonderful, adorable girlfriend’s head and thought that cuddles were even better than sex.•_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't suspect another chapter, eh?

Sumia slammed her book shut as Cordelia walked past her. Her girlfriend kissed her forehead and inquired after her reading.

“Another romance?”

“Y-Yes! She said, smiling a little too forced, “It was a delight to read.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

Sumia smiled as Cordelia left with a wave before sighing and putting the book down.

 _Sometimes I get a little too invested in my stories..._ •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to wait until a few people had read it before adding this~ I also am not gonna tag anything pertaining to this addition so people don't find out.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it both loving but sifficently smutty. This started as something that was supposed to be a joke but I fell in love and ended up trying hard haha


End file.
